He Really Didn't See It Coming
by trito
Summary: There were very few things that could throw Ishida Uruyuu off track. Kurotsuchi Nemu was one of them. Rated M for later chapters just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

He really didn't see it coming.

Ishida Uruyuu was sitting at his desk with his head slightly bowed while his right hand constantly repeated the same action in a rather swift, but very precise motion.

Pierce, up, down, pierce, up, down, pierce...

The modest room of his apartment was so quiet he could hear his slow breathing, as well as the faintest sound the needle made while piercing the cloth he held in his left hand.

It was a hot summer night in Karakura town. So hot that despite the open window, not a breeze got in to cool down the busy Quincy.

But even as the heat pressed down like a big weight, the raven-haired Quincy wore pants. He felt that he always needed to look at least somewhat dignifying, no matter how hot it was, and for that reason shorts were never among his clothes. A T-shirt, however, was acceptable under the circumstances.

The fluorescent digits on the clock on a small table next to his bed read 23:07.

The curtains moved slightly, which made Ishida look towards the window. The room seemed just as quiet as it was a moment ago, but his Quincy senses alerted him that something was different. Setting aside the robe he was working on, Ishida stood and slowly approached the window, pretending to stretch a bit.

Despite his sharp senses, he didn't have time to react when someone very quickly grabbed him from behind and placed a cold needle next to his neck,

"There is no point in resisting", an emotionless voice whispered in his ear.

Before he could match the oddly familiar voice to its owner, the needle pierced his skin, he only saw darkness.

When Ishida opened his eyes, he saw he was still in his room. The strange feeling in his arms made him realize he was now tied to his bed in a sitting position.

The fluorescent digits of his clock read 23:18.

His eyes were drawn to the pale skin of long slender legs and a very short hem of a black robe of the person standing beside his bed, behind the small table where the clock was.

He knew who it was, even before his gaze met the folded hands, the braided black hair and finally, the somewhat blank stare of emerald green eyes.

"Kurotsuchi...san!" Ishida stuttered in surprise and looked around the room, half expecting Mayuri to pop out too.

_That bastard Kurotsuchi must be behind this. She always acts on his orders only. _Ishida concluded.

"Have you come to take me prisoner?" he asked.

"No", she quite softly replied.

The first time he met her, he was fighting to the death with her captain and creator, and she ended up saving his life. The second time they met, she attacked him, then gave him a way to restore his lost Quincy powers. The third time, she almost died when the Espada Syazel Apporo used her body to revive himself. So Ishida wasn't expecting this encounter to be a normal one, either.

"Why are you here then?" he asked again. He moved his right hand to push his glasses up, but the cloth binding his wrist prevented it.

Not giving him an answer, she timidly moved from where she had been standing and sat down on his bed. The already short hem of her robe rode up a bit when she sat down, allowing Ishida's eyes to involuntary catch a glimpse of red… _Lace_.

He smacked himself mentally and quickly directed his eyes to her face, which was a much safer area for him to look at.

She met his eyes and Ishida couldn't help but notice how her usual blank stare was now completely gone. A warm expression, very much like the one she had when she had given him the antidote and thanked him for not killing her Mayuri-sama, was radiating from her green eyes.

Except this time… there was also an unusual spark present in her gaze.

Since she still hadn't answered him, he asked again. "What do you want with me?"

"I came because of my desire for you, Quincy-sama", was her blunt reply.

"Whaaa?!" was all Ishida was capable of saying as he felt his blood drain from his face in shock even as a wave of heat came over him at the same time.

He REALLY didn't see that coming.


	2. Chapter 2

"There was an accident at the 12th division a few days ago. I was the only one in the storehouse during the explosion." Nemu explained, folding her hands in her lap. "That is how I came in contact with the truth serum Mayuri-sama created a long time ago, when his methods of interrogation were less… invasive".

_Truth serum? _Although Ishida felt grateful to her for deviating him from the current situation, he was getting more and more confused.

"The serum works by forcing the person to reveal their deepest secrets, and it was made for use on very resilient subjects." She stood and continued. "But there is a flaw to this serum Mayuri-sama never managed to correct. For instead of revealing secrets, it reveals one's deepest desires."

She untied the white sash hugging her waist, and dropped it on the floor.

As the black robe covering her chest became loose without the tight grip of the sash, revealing the silky skin and the soft mounds of her breasts, all Ishida could do was to look away in embarrassment and stutter:

"Ku..Kurotsuchi-san?! What are you doing?! Please…stop it!"

But she didn't stop. In one swift move she straddled him, placing one hand on his shoulder and using the other to make him face her.

"You are not being yourself! Snap out of it!" he desperately fought.

_Why? It's not like you haven't had a dream or two about this! _a small traitorous voice inside him snickered, but Ishida immediately silenced it.

Her face was so close to his, he could feel her warm breath tickle him as she whispered:

"But I am being myself, Quincy-sama" and softly placed her lips to his.

Only a few things could throw Ishida Uruyuu, the Quincy, off track, and this was one of them. His eyes gawked behind the glasses when their lips touch. The wave of heat came over him again, causing a very peculiar sensation of rush down his pants.

_NO! Stop it! _His mind yelled, trying desperately to take control of his body.

"Kurotsuchi-san, there is no point in coming at me like this", Ishida tried to reason with Nemu, retreating from the kiss. "I am a Quincy, and unlike some other men who would happily take advantage of the situation you are in", he said mentally pushing up his glasses, "I would never disrespect you in that way, or any other way".

She blinked at his words and gently smiled.

"I know that Quincy-sama, that is why I drugged you. The substance I gave you lowers the extent of control your will has over your body, so even if you fight me, your body surely won't", she said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

She was her father's daughter, so much that it made Ishida shiver. But that was nothing compared to the rush he felt when she ripped off his T-shirt with just one hand and started kissing his neck and collarbone, sending small electrical surges through his skin.

His mind started to go hazy, or maybe it was his glasses getting foggy from the heat, he couldn't really tell. But what he could tell was that she was kissing his chest and her hand was slowly making its way down his pants.

_No, not there, please not there! _He was terrified of her touching him _there_, especially because right now his body had a mind of its own and there would be quite a lot for her to touch. But he was even more terrified of his own reaction, because lust was taking over him despite his resistance.

_This is the effect of the drug_, his mind resonated feebly. The power of his will was crumbling like a castle made of sand getting swept away by the waves of heat rushing through his body. Ishida clutched his tied hands into fists as she unzipped his pants, his voice trembling while forming thoughts into words.

"Ku-Kurotsu-chi-san… Wha-what are you do---" he tried to say, but his voice broke down into a gasp as she lowered her head and took his dick into her mouth, gently sucking it and flipping her tongue around the sensitive tip.


	3. Chapter 3

_First of all I'd like to thank all of you who are reading this story and I'd especially like to thank those of you who reviewed my work. Comments are always appreciated, be they good or bad. Please keep on reading and I hope you'll like the rest of the story. _

Ishida Uruyuu was always extremely proud of being the last (active) Quincy. Doing anything to dishonor the Quincy pride was the most unthinkable and most shameful thing that could ever happen to him, so he lived his life abiding by certain rules and guidelines. Disrespecting women, among other things, was something a real Quincy would never do, and Ishida was a Quincy even more than he was a man. That is why, unlike other young men his age who satisfied their lustful appetites while fantasizing over attractive classmates or women in all those adult magazines, Ishida never did such "primitive" things. He could control the urges that would sometimes appear in his mind. Dreams, however, were a different thing. The control did not extend to the subconscious.

Even though his rational mind disregarded it for being only dreams, ever since he had first met her, she would sometimes appear before him while he was sleeping. It would always start out by him rescuing her from harm and harmful people, in most cases that monster she called Mayuri-sama, and end up with him doing all sorts of things to her. Things that always made him wake up with all sweaty and hard.

And now she was here, doing things to_ him_, but only this time it wasn't a dream.

_If she keeps this up…I won't be able to __restrain myself __much longer…_Ishida was struggling with himself. He could feel the warm tingles of pleasure building up in his crotch rapidly, threatening to burst out the moment he let himself go.

_But it feels SO good__, don't fight it! _The traitorous voice in him snickered again, teasing him even more: _After all …you are just a man, not a saint. And men have needs. So let it go and fill up her pretty mouth just like you've been dreaming of._

"STOP IT!" Ishida ordered his inner voice in order to silence it again, but the words found their way out of his mouth against his will. Nemu let go of his dick with a sad expression on her face, looking like he had just broke her heart. He didn't miss the sudden change of her mood and it made him regret his lack of self control. She looked hurt, and the last thing he wanted to do is hurt her.

"Ku…Nemu-san" he said gently, addressing her by her first name. Somehow, calling her Kurotsuchi-san with her half-naked and sucking his dick felt _extremely_ weird.

"I am sorry. I've read that human men like this being done to them, but I didn't know Quincy-sama wouldn't like it", she said quietly, humbling herself so much it made Ishida's heart ache.

"No, Nemu-san, it's not that…I…I liked it…a lot actually" he muttered, a bit shocked by his own confession.

"Then you do not find me arousing enough?" she asked shifting her body backwards to sit on her heels, looking at him inquisitively.

"On the contrary…I find you very…arousing", Ishida said mentally pushing his glasses up. His eyes soaked in the contrast her exposed pale skin was making with the black of her untied robe, while the little sparks of electricity coming from her deep green eyes made him feel strong and weak at the same time.

_Sometimes dreams do come true_, he concluded and all those mental brakes he had been stepping on subsided.

"Untie me", he uttered in an inspired flash of boldness, his voice sounding unusually hoarse and authoritative.

Without uttering a single word, Nemu leaned forward to obey Ishida's request. When the bonds of white cloth slipped almost soundlessly from his wrists, Ishida's right hand moved towards his glasses. Not to push them up, but to place them on the small table by the bed.

"I am sorry, Nemu-san", he whispered in a low voice, caressing her face with his fingertips "but I will have to ruin whatever plan it is you have".


	4. Chapter 4

Ishida's fingers slid slowly down Nemu's cheek and cupped her chin, his thumb moving slowly over her lower lip. Closing his eyes he moved his head towards hers, bridging what little distance there was between them. His lips brushed against hers tenderly, as if she was a fragile butterfly and he wanted to make sure she wouldn't crumble at his touch. An unusual feeling of tingling warmth slowly started flowing through his body as he kissed her more passionately.

When she kissed him back, somewhat timidly at first, the warmth turned into fire. This time Ishida didn't fight it. Nemu parted her lips, encouraging him to take the next step and he readily took it, gently slipping his tongue into her mouth. They wordlessly spoke about hidden desires and needs, confessing their most beautiful dreams only to each other. As their kisses deepened more, his hand found their way to her hips and in one determined move Ishida pulled Nemu onto his lap. The sensation of her lace panties against his erection and the thought of what was behind them gave him goose bumps, making him all the more harder.

_No, not yet. _Ishida steadied himself.

Part of him wanted to just take those panties off, but he wanted to take it slow. To relish every moment. Revealing every part of her body with his hands and exploring it with his lips. She knew how sex felt like, he was aware of this all too well. That is why this needed to be different – he wanted to show her how making love felt like.

He slid his fingers up the lapels of her robe to her collarbone then slowly peeled the garment off her shoulders, unhurriedly guiding it down the line of her back. When the black robe was finally off, Ishida steadied his hands, exploring her body only with his eyes, as if he wanted to memorize every inch of Nemu, knowing this first time with her could also be the only time.

"Quincy-sama, what is the matter?" Nemu's voice broke the silence.

His gaze moved up from the sight of her breast to meet her eyes. Even mesmerized by the luscious curves of her body, Ishida did not want to disrespect her by answering while looking at any other part of her other than her eyes.

"What do you mean, Nemu-san?" he replied with a question of his own.

"I can tell by the way your reiatsu is fluctuating that you are most eager to have sex with me, even though you try to control it. And...", she said pointing her finger to his very obvious erection "I can tell it even without having to sense your reiatsu".

She paused, giving Ishida a chance to answer, but since he just smiled enigmatically, Nemu moved on with the trail of her thoughts.

"So why have you still not shoved your hard cock into me…Quincy-sama?" she asked with a sigh.

Ishida's eyes widened at her choice of words. He did not expect to hear them from the timid girl in front of him. Then he realized her unique combination of dirty language and innocent looks kind of turned him on even more, and he decided to play along.

"That is because I first want to have my way with you, Nemu-san. I want to touch and lick every part of you. I want to make you sigh and moan until you can't take it no more", he whispered seductively into her ear. "I want you to beg me to…" Ishida paused, not for dramatic effect, but because he was having some difficulties uttering the intended words, "put my hard cock into you".

And there it was. He, Ishida Uruyuu, used the words "hard cock". In the same sentence with "my".

_Holy shit, did I just say that? _Ishida asked himself, almost having a hard time believing HE could say something as…impolite and dirty.

"I don't understand, Quincy-sama" Nemu was perplexed by his little speech.

"Just relax… and I will make you understand", Ishida said sealing his intentions with a passionate kiss.

"And please, call me Uruyuu", he added with a smile.

Nemu silently nodded and kissed him back, letting him know she agrees.


	5. Chapter 5

Two bodies were moving in the dim light, moaning, gasping.

One of them was Ishida Uruyuu, the Quincy. The other was Kurotsuchi Nemu, the Shinigami vice-capitan of the 12th Division.

The intense heat which hung in the room covered them in countless droplets of sweat, creating a barely visible glitter upon their skin. Pieces of clothing were scattered across the floor and on the bed where Ishida usually slept. His lean figure was arched above Nemu's more curvaceous one as his hands and lips feasted upon the softness of her body.

Every once in a while she would shiver a little from his touches or let out a small sigh, which made Ishida more and more confident in what he was doing, since he was going purely on instincts and desire. True, he had read books about "the art of lovemaking" before, but, only for the purpose of "being informed" about something he might need one day. After all, getting caught unprepared was something Ishida would never allow.

Still, now that he had the chance to finally put that dust-covered information into good use, he found theory to be very much different from reality. On the other hand, according to Nemu he was doing alright, and after a particularly loud moan escaped her lips, Ishida couldn't help but feel pleased about himself.

Before gently laying Nemu down on the bed, Ishida slowly untied her hair. There was something very intimate in the act that made him feel as if she was surrendering herself to him, and he, in return, was making a promise not to hurt her. The waterfall of black hair that spilled on his fingers brought a whole different Nemu into being. A tender, beautiful Nemu who took Ishida's breath away.

There he was, arched above that same woman who managed to make him forego all those rules he implemented upon himself, looking into her eyes hazy with desire and her silky hair spreading out underneath her like rays of a black sun. Ishida never thought _he_ could become so crazy with desire, so utterly irrational, but as his lips made their way towards her red lace panties, everything inside him was eager to feel Nemu's warmth and wetness.

_You are acting like a mesmerized fool _his rational mind faintly objected from somewhere far away, but for once Ishida didn't bother listening to it.

Taking pleasure in every second, Ishida smoothly slipped his nimble, arrow-releasing finger, behind the lace of Nemu's panties. The feeling of her smooth feminine folds soaked with desire sent a massive shudder throughout his body. He yearned to feel her tight warmness around his throbbing erection as well as her heart racing next to his own. His hand grasped the bit of lace and pulled it down her slender legs.

_Aren't__you forgetting something? _his rational mind chimed in once again, much louder this time, making it impossible to ignore.

An embarrassing realization hit Ishida like a ton of bricks, making him shoot up.

_I don't have protection!_ rang through his mind.

Since he wasn't dating anyone, and he wasn't one of those guys who constantly carried a condom hoping they would get lucky, this wasn't quite unexpected. But for once in his life Ishida Uruyuu was caught unprepared.

_Shit!_ He mentally cursed.

Nemu immediately took notice of Ishida's sudden change of mood.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a somewhat worried voice.

A blush came over Ishida's cheeks as he mentally pushed up his nonexistent glasses. It was his duty as a man to provide protection, and his manly, as well as Quincy pride was telling him he had failed miserably.

"Nemu-san…" he muttered with shame, "do you have anything…for protection?"

"Of course. I came prepared." Her immediate reply was followed by an unusually warm smile.

She turned to where her robe was laying. Reaching behind her adjutant insignia, she pulled out a little pill, and handed it to Ishida.

"What is that?" Ishida asked quizzically. He was expecting a foil wrapper, not a pill.

"Protection. Once you take this, it is safe", Nemu responded.

Ishida took another look at the pill and then at the gorgeous naked Nemu in front of him. Desire came pumping through him again, dissipating the previous embarrassment, and he swallowed the protection pill without asking any more questions.

His arms embraced Nemu, laying her on the bed as he arched above her once more. To make up for the prior interruption, he started kissing her lips and neck as his fingers played between her thighs, caressing and teasing.

She moaned as her body convulsed from his touches. A plea came from her parted lips, and Ishida gladly obeyed. He pressed his rigid limb at her wetness and slowly pushed himself into her. The sensation around his erection as he pushed deeper was so intense, his eyes rolled up behind his closed lids and Ishida quietly moaned.

His moves were slow and soft at first, but as both their gasps intensified, he started thrusting faster and harder.

Supporting himself by his hands, Ishida watched Nemu's body jerk up and breasts bounce from the vigor of his movements. He was starting to loose control as an immense urge for release burned in his loins.

Suddenly, Nemu firmly wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him completely on top of her. He buried his face into her neck while she murmured unarticulated sounds into his ear. The whole world seemed to disappear around them. Ishida wasn't aware of anything except Nemu. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms holding him closely like she was trying to fuse herself with him.

"U..u-ru..yu-uuu…" Nemu cried out gasping, digging her nails into his flesh, shaking uncontrollably as she climaxed.

"I'm here" was all he managed to say before his universe exploded like a thousand arrows released from his Quincy bow at once.

_My dear readers, I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I was without Internet for a while and also I got stuck in the creative process of writing since I've never written a scene like this before. However, I hope you liked this chapter. In any case, I would welcome your rewievs. Thank you!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sensei...Did I let you down?_

Since he was a little boy, Ishida hated the Shinigami. As he had explained it to Kurosaki Ichigo when their relationship took a turn from one sided hate towards friendship, it wasn't because of Soul Society's annihilation of the Quincy clan two hundred years ago. From Ishida's point of view, not only was Soul Society right and the Quincy were wrong, but something that had happened so long ago was too long ago for him to care.

No, his hate was of a much more personal nature...and of a much more recent date.

His hate was directed towards the Shinigami, but for failing to reach his sensei and grandfather in time to help him in his fight against the hollows. By the time they had showed up, his grandfather was long dead. They were late, late on purpose. Ever since that fatal day, Ishida carried a burden in his heart, never forgetting and never forgiving those who let his sensei die, while all along it was himself he _really_ couldn't forgive for being just a little boy hiding behind a tree, too scared to even move.

Although Ishida was too stubbornly set in his ways to admit it, the truth was that some of his closest friends were Shinigami, and he would always readily come to their aid. Somewhere deep inside he knew these feelings were mutual, and he was glad, even more because it had always been his sensei's wish that one day the Shinigami and the Quincy would find a way to work together. It was him, Ishida Uryuu, the last proud Quincy, who made that wish come true.

But at the moment he was a _naked_ Quincy resting next to an equally naked Shinigami vice-Capitan, both of them feeling pleasantly drained, their bodies still somewhat damp with sweat their intimate act had produced. Somehow, Ishida was sure _this_ wasn't the kind of collaboration his grandfather had in mind.

No, this was different. _She_ was different.

She was the daughter - creation of the man whose sadistic experiments desecrated his grandfather. Even if Ishida forgave Soul Society for not sending people in time to help out, the way Kurotsuchi Mayuri brutally violated the soul of his beloved grandfather and teacher, who was nothing more than another interesting test subject to the mad scientist, was absolutely unforgivable. And because Nemu was also Mayuri's vice-Capitan, Ishida concluded that she herself was probably present during the experiments, perhaps even assisted.

_Sensei...have I let you down? Have I betrayed you? _echoed agonizingly behind Ishida's empty stare into the white ceiling as he lay in his untypically messy bed. Never before in his life did he feel so torn inside. A part of him gravely regretted what he had just done, actually, _who_ he had done it with, while another part of him had no regrets what so ever. Snapping out of his deep though, Ishida realized that, although there were two of them in what was a one person bed, their bodies weren't touching at all. His serious blue eyes switched from the white ceiling towards Nemu who lay next to him, silent and unmoving. The sight of her dark hair trailing graciously towards her breasts produced an unconscious tremble in Ishida's stomach. He tilted his head trying to see if she was sleeping, only to meet her wide open emerald eyes, expressionlessly gazing into an unknown spot on the wall.

"Nemu-san, are you alright?" Ishida asked, trying not to show any indication of his current internal struggle. Nemu remained silent for so long he thought she might have not heard him, but just as he was about to repeat his question, she looked at him and said:

"Do you regret what we did?"

Her question, so unwavering and so to the point of what he was thinking about, rendered him wordless for a few seconds.

_Can she read minds?_ was his first reaction, but he immediately concluded that wasn't very likely. Since he was still having doubts about the answer to her question, he replied with a simple

"I don't know".

Nemu shifted her gaze back to the unknown spot on the wall.

"I see" she said softly after thinking over his words for a minute or so.

Ishida felt the familiar tightening in his chest, a sure indication of his kind heart trembling at the sight of her frailty. Nemu's body was built to be strong, to attack with lethal force and speed, and to be able to sustain extensive injuries. Poison and bizarre drugs flowed trough her as an equally deadly method of protection, but the most vulnerable part, her heart, had no means of protection what so ever. His inner knight in shiny armour stepped up once again, and Ishida securely pulled her into his arms.

"There are things standing between us", he told her, feeling like he was apologizing and justifying himself at the same time: "no to mention people".

"Mayuri-sama would be awfully enraged should he ever find out about this", she declared somewhat absent-mindedly, as if she was already readying herself for the harsh punishment for disobedience. Perhaps to mentally shield her from the expected beating, Nemu curled up in Ishida's arms. "I took all the necessary precautions, made an antidote for you as well as the substance to block out the surveillance bacteria Mayuri-sama placed in you, but I couldn't be sure if it would work", she explained.

The mentioning of those two things made Ishida realize that first of all, he did still have Mayuri's surveillance bacteria in him, which made him angry because he felt like a lab rat, and second, that he had previously forgotten the fact that Nemu's body was full of poison and drugs that could have easily ended his life. A brief flash of how Sayzel Apporo Granz met his demise, gave Ishida a slight feeling of eeriness.

_That's what she had in mind when I asked her about protection_. That_'s what the pill was for_, he surmised. Although he didn't believe she would risk his life like that, a part of Ishida couldn't help but feel like he had been toying with death.

_At least it would have been a nice way to go, _his inner voice managed to snicker before Ishida composed himself.

"I won't let him hurt you" he boldly stated, not really sure how he was going to prevent it once she was back to Soul Society.

"It doesn't matter", Nemu assured him: "I'm used to punishment".

"It _does_ matter!" Ishida exclaimed angrily, but continued in a more restrained tone of voice after she flinched a bit: "He can't treat you like that. The fact that he created you and is your Capitan doesn't give him the right to hurt you".

"My body was made resilient and I heal up pretty fast, so please don't worry. Even if Mayuri-sama does find out and punish me, the pain will be irrelevant compared to this experience. You showed me incredible affection and warmth. I liked that feeling, so thank you...Uryuu", Nemu said contentedly.

Although everything inside him protested against her making peace with her situation, Ishida saw just how firmly she stood behind her words. As wrong as it was, it was the only way of life she ever knew, until now. He was glad their moment of intimacy showed her that indeed life can be different, and that she deserved much more than the beating she was so used to getting. Hoping this could also be her first step forward, Ishida decided to let the few hours before dawn and her return to Soul Society pass in a soothing atmosphere. He uttered a semi – reconcilable "alright" sigh and pulled a thin, perfectly white sheet over Nemu and himself, so they wouldn't get cold later. Tenderly kissing her on the forehead, he just said:

"Rest now".


End file.
